


Date Night

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Eyewitness Week [3]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: “We’ll go to the city next week,” Lukas says, looking up at him. “Dad’s been fine with me going out and shit and he’ll feel even better if I have the car instead of the bike.”“Yeah, and you’re feeling better, overall,” Philip says, his eyes inadvertently traveling down to the spot on Lukas’s chest where he knows the bullet wound is. He likes to cover it with his hand when Lukas is shirtless, like he can press good thoughts and feelings there. Can heal the memories and the pain.“Yeah, he knows,” Lukas says. “I always make sure to let him know.”It’s been easier now that it’s summer, in a lot of different ways. Easier for Lukas to get Philip out of the house, for something other than school. Easier for them to get away with hanging out without homework looming over them. Helen and Gabe have been trying so hard to make things normal for Philip, and he loves them for it. But he’s glad he doesn’t have to deal with Helen’s enforced No-Lukas-Until-Homework’s-Done rules. It feels like too much normalcy sometimes, when he absolutely doesn’t want to do homework and just wants to lay wrapped up in Lukas’s arms.





	Date Night

“You like salami on your pizza?” Lukas asks, from across the table. 

Philip raises his eyebrows. “Salami?”

Lukas laughs a little bit, his cheeks coloring. Philip can feel Lukas’s foot dragging up his leg under the table. There doesn’t seem to be much intention behind it, just an opportunity to touch him. Philip likes it. 

“Yeah,” Lukas says. “I get it sometimes.”

“It’s good?”

“Yeah,” Lukas says. “Well, as good as this place can be. I know how you are with your real New York pizza.”

Philip snorts, knows he should probably chill out with all the pizza snob business. Lukas is still running his foot up and down Philip’s leg. “It’s fine, we eat there a lot too.”

“We’ll go to the city next week,” Lukas says, looking up at him. “Dad’s been fine with me going out and shit and he’ll feel even better if I have the car instead of the bike.”

“Yeah, and you’re feeling better, overall,” Philip says, his eyes inadvertently traveling down to the spot on Lukas’s chest where he knows the bullet wound is. He likes to cover it with his hand when Lukas is shirtless, like he can press good thoughts and feelings there. Can heal the memories and the pain. 

“Yeah, he knows,” Lukas says. “I always make sure to let him know.”

It’s been easier now that it’s summer, in a lot of different ways. Easier for Lukas to get Philip out of the house, for something other than school. Easier for them to get away with hanging out without homework looming over them. Helen and Gabe have been trying so hard to make things normal for Philip, and he loves them for it. But he’s glad he doesn’t have to deal with Helen’s enforced No-Lukas-Until-Homework’s-Done rules. It feels like too much normalcy sometimes, when he absolutely doesn’t want to do homework and just wants to lay wrapped up in Lukas’s arms. 

“So we’ll go to the city next week…like…whatever day, because we can,” Lukas says, grinning. 

“Okay,” Philip says, smiling back. 

“So pizza,” Lukas says. “Let’s get something really weird since you don’t usually get salami. Just…say a bunch of toppings.”

“Olives,” Philip says, fast.

Lukas makes a face. “Fine.”

“Pineapple.”

“No.”

“Please?” Philip asks, even though he doesn’t really care either way. He puts his hands together like he’s praying and pouts.

“Fine,” Lukas says, giving in fast. 

Philip grins. “Okay now you.”

“Salami and…spinach.”

“Hmm,” Philip hums, cocking his head. “Who knew.”

“Yeah, healthy as hell, right?”

Philip beams at him, watching as Lukas dials the pizza place. Lukas actually winks at him, sending Philip’s heart aflutter. Everything is still new, all this relationship stuff under normal fucking circumstances, and every day it feels like they’re getting closer, learning each other. Philip is really falling for him.

~

He piles his pineapples in a small tower at the edge of his plate, and Lukas watches, his face a mask. 

“You didn’t even want those.”

“Nope,” Philip says, smiling to himself. 

“You just wanted to see if I would give in to you,” Lukas says.

“Yes,” Philip says, only feeling a little bit bad.

“So terrible,” Lukas says, but when Philip looks up at him he almost seems proud. “I’d probably do it again,” Lukas says. “I mean. That face.”

Philip knows he’s starting to blush _again_ and he tries to hold his head high. “I’ve been told some nice things about it by a certain someone.”

“He’s got lots more nice things to say,” Lukas says. He scoots closer on the couch and plants a big kiss on Philip’s cheek. 

Philip laughs, squinting. “Ugh, tomato sauce.”

Lukas kisses him again, right next to the spot where he was, and keeps kissing until he lands on Philip’s mouth. Philip wraps his arms around his neck and sighs, letting his eyes flutter closed. Lukas tastes like pineapples.

~

Philip scoots a little more up the bed, further into Lukas’s embrace. 

“Can you still see?” Lukas asks, adjusting his laptop screen a little bit. 

“Yeah,” Philip says, sliding a hand across Lukas’s belly and blinking at the dusky red landscape on the screen. “Would you come back for me if you accidentally left me on Mars?”

“I’d never leave you on Mars,” Lukas says.

Philip smiles a little bit. “Accidentally.”

“I wouldn’t even do it accidentally,” Lukas says, and he tightens his hold around Philip’s shoulder. 

“They thought he was dead,” Philip says. 

“You’d never be far enough away from me for me to think you were dead,” Lukas says. “I wouldn’t let you out of my goddamn sight.” Then there’s a silence. Then he clears his throat. 

Philip closes his eyes and feels his stomach drop, his heart aching. He reaches out and closes the laptop, putting it aside, and then climbs on top of Lukas, straddling him. 

“Philip,” Lukas whispers, his hands on Philip’s hips. 

“Lukas,” Philip answers, and they do that a lot. Just say each other’s names like they’re relaying full sentences, brimming with promises, things they think but that don’t leave their lips just yet. _Philip. Lukas._ It’s all there, hanging in the air between them. They don’t have to say it, because they feel it everywhere.

Lukas pulls him down and their mouths crash together. Philip feels lightheaded, Lukas’s hands sliding up and down his back.

~

Being naked with Lukas still sends shivers up Philip’s spine, but Lukas sucking his cock makes him wild. Philip never knows what the fuck to do, how to act, what to look at, because everything is amplified, including the thought that there was once a time when he was sure he’d never have this.

But here it is.

Lukas does it like he’s made for it, sucking and licking at the same time, teasing, dragging his tongue along Philip’s length and making him moan. He holds Philip’s hips down and rolls the pads of his thumbs in little soothing circles, like he knows what he’s doing to him. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Philip gasps, arching his neck back. He reaches down and tangles his hand in Lukas’s hair, feels how he’s bobbing his head. Philip sees stars. “Fuck, I’m gonna pass out.”

Lukas pulls back. “What?” he asks, his voice ragged.

Philip whines, regretting his dramatics because the loss of Lukas’s mouth is like a punch to the gut. “Nothing, nothing, please—”

“You okay?” Lukas asks, breathing hard, a little smile on his face. 

“Fuck yes, perfect, God, Lukas—”

“Okay, baby,” Lukas whispers. He hardly ever calls him that, and Philip has absolutely no time to react before Lukas is swallowing him down again. 

Philip moans, falling back on the pillow and tugging a bit on Lukas’s hair. He breathes harsh through his mouth and tries to steady himself, his whole body pulsing. “Jesus, Lukas, you’re so—goddamn good at this.”

Lukas hums a little bit around Philip’s cock and the vibrations do him in. Philip tries to hold back but he can’t, gasping Lukas’s name before he comes into his mouth.

“S—sorry,” Philip breathes, but when he looks down he sees Lukas swallow, sliding his tongue over the head of Philip’s cock as he pulls off. Philip throws his arm over his eyes and groans, thanking any and every deity that might be listening. 

“How was that?” Lukas asks, kissing Philip’s thigh, biting a little bit at the skin there.

“God,” Philip breathes, still lightheaded. “Good, I mean—good.”

Lukas laughs, clearly proud of himself. Philip can’t blame him. He fucking should be.

~

“So the best way to make an ice cream sundae,” Philip says, putting a scoop of vanilla in his own bowl and a scoop of chocolate in Lukas’s, “is to layer the toppings. If you try to just put it all on the top you’ll never distribute things properly.” He takes the sprinkles and spreads them on Lukas’s ice cream, then adds the chocolate sauce. He puts another scoop and repeats the process. 

“Where have you been all my life?” Lukas asks, bumping into Philip’s hip. “I’ve been eating ice cream wrong this entire time.”

“I’m here to educate,” Philip says, satisfied with himself, giving Lukas more sprinkles. He looks up. “Your dad’s gonna be back tomorrow morning right?”

“Afternoon, since he drives slower than every little old lady in town,” Lukas says, taking two clean spoons out of the drawer and dropping them into the bowls. “So we can sleep in. Helen and Gabe are cool, right?”

“Texted them a little bit ago, before they went to sleep,” Philip says. He loves staying the night here. Sleeping in Lukas’s bed, tangled up in him. Both of them settled in a warm calm that Philip would love to bask in forever. 

“Good,” Lukas says, stepping closer, rubbing Philip’s back. “I liked that movie. Well, I liked the intermission more.”

“Me too,” Philip says, beaming up at him. He pushes his bowl towards him. “Now eat this, it’s gonna melt.”

“Yes sir,” Lukas says, grinning. 

Philip fucking loves date night.


End file.
